Desert Diplomacy
Desert Diplomacy was a plot that started on the 8th of August, 2014 (Year 16) and lasted until the 25th of August. It was a logic puzzle event with a clue gathering aspect prior to guessing. The order of events in this event could be quite hard to follow. Here's how it happened: *Amira hosts the first night of the summit. Other Sakhmet locals such as the Fruit Machine Kau are invited to the dinner. *The Pyramid Prowlers set up their invisibility potions in the back of the Sakhmet Solitaire tent. At midnight, they enter the palace and steal the Menuscript from a sleeping King Skarl. They head out into the desert, and when their potions wear off, they are spotted by Amarna. *At 1:00 am, the Dagger Clan create an unknown distraction to steal the Wedding Ring from Queen Nabile. This keeps her occupied for the rest of the night and she fails to notice the remaining thefts. The Dagger Clan are spotted by the Paint Brush Stall Lutari on their way out of the palace. *At 2:00 am, the Oasis Runners enter the palace dressed as guards and steal the Royal Telescope from King Altador's desk. After escaping the palace, they buy scratchcards to celebrate. *At 3:00 am, the Hand of the Anubis are seen entering the sewers by the Fruit Machine Kau as they walk home. They enter the palace and steal the Grand Speech Scroll, and are seen on the way out by Enarka. They too buy scratchcards to celebrate after leaving the palace. *At 4:00 am, the Desert Scarabs bribe the palace guards for access to King Hagan's quarters, where they steal the Pocket Chess. Enarka spots them as they do so. They flee to the desert, encountering Eyrieki and stealing his bag of sand. *At 5:00 am, the Sun Chasers climb the palace walls and take advantage of the confusion to steal the Magical Blue Amulet. *Princess Amira recruits the chief inspector the following morning, while the Oasis Runners brag about their theft outside Osiri's tent. *The informants come forward over the next 14 days. *15 days after the theft, Amira begins accepting accusations. *19 days after the theft, Amira has five of the guilds arrested, and the sixth hand themselves in. Users participated in this event by visiting marked Sakhmet links each day to collect evidence from informants. This took the form of selecting dialogue choices. This allowed users to gather a piece of evidence for each day. After receiving each day's clue, you will be rewarded with a random Neopoint item, along with a Parchment Piece for the NC component. When all evidence had been gathered, users were asked to state who had stolen one of the items, when they did it, and how (the item was randomly decided). The eventual solution was: *The Oasis Runners stole the Royal Telescope at 2:00 am using by disguising themselves as guards. *The Sun Chasers stole the Magical Blue Amulet at 5:00 am by climbing the palace walls. *The Pyramid Prowlers stole the Illuminated Menuscript at midnight by turning both themselves and the Menuscript invisible using potions. *The Dagger Clan stole the Wedding Ring at 1:00 am by creating a distraction. *The Desert Scarabs stole the Pocket Chess at 4:00 am by bribing the guards. *The Hand of the Anubis stole the Grand Speech Scroll at 3:00 am. They got into the palace via the sewers. Revisiting the Desert Diplomacy page allowed users to claim item prizes. A correct guess was only required for one bonus prize, the rest were awarded based on how soon users submitted their guess. Parchment Reading In exchange for finding each day's evidence, users were awarded with parchment pieces which could be unlocked using Hieroglyphic Dictionaries from the NC Mall. Each parchment gives you access to five different NC items. You may only receive each prize once! Visiting the Desert Diplomacy hub after deciphering all 14 parchment pieces will give you the following message and Lost Desert Palace View Background: "Wait a moment! Those parchments..." The Princess pieces them together and you can read faint text on the back, bleached by the sun. It's a declaration she'd planned to announce long ago, just before Jazan arrived with his ill-fated offer of marriage. "I thought I'd lost this," she says. She releases her final, greatest design from the magical paper as an extra reward. nc_reveal_4y73h6uw.png Category:Plot